Avis Malfoy and the Muggles' Dwelling
by Slytherin Kingship
Summary: Sequel to Fib1123581321's Blood of the Birds. Avis Malfoy, daughter of Rose and Scorpius, is attending her first year at Hogwarts. Avis sees a mysterious boy at every corner and, even worse, a mysterious villain is upon both the Americans and the British. On top of it all, a severe attack shakes the Wizarding World and Avis knows that she is the only one who can save them all.
1. Shifts of Power

_**Happy New Year **and here_ _it is! My sequel to Fib1123581321's _Blood of the Birds_! PLEASE do not read until you have read it. Check it out: u/2613674/ References to Blood of the Birds will be made fairly often and I don't want to confuse you. This series WILL be structured like the original HP books, meaning that, at some point, there will be seven complete Avis Malfoy books. A few announcements: (I know this note is getting long, and if you're really impatient about this stuff like I am, **you only have to read what's written in bold):**_

_Firstly, I'm currently working on one other story, but this will be my priority. On a good week, where I have a lot of free time, I can spit out a chapter in one and a half to two weeks. More often, I can upload a chapter between two and four weeks. I will promise you that **I WILL ALWAYS UPLOAD A CHAPTER IN LESS THAN FOUR WEEKS**. You heard me. Four weeks. Less if I can manage it, which will be fairly often. I always have a notebook in my pocket, so I can write wherever I am. I haven't quite managed to stick my laptop in my pocket, too, so this will have to do. With this, I'll always have at least two chapters typed and ready to go, then two or three more written, but not typed. Don't ask me when I will update! I would love to answer, but I won't know!_

_Secondly, **if you have any non-spoiling questions, leave them in the comments below and I will answer it next update on my profile,** not in the story. Thisconcept was actually NoahPhantom's idea to give his readers an honest word count. If you really don't get a concept, message me and I'll be happy to discuss it! There are a lot of new concepts in this book, along with many new characters, so if you don't get anything, **don't hesitate to ask! **_

_Thirdly, **I will keep this book in canon** to the original books and Blood of the Birds to the furthest extent of my knowledge. I've read all seven books six or seven times each, and Blood of the Birds twice, so I think I'm good with that. Anything I don't know I will skim the books for, skim BotB, and, if else fails, I'll look on the Harry Potter Wiki (which I usually just skim for ideas)._

_Fourthly, **please review! **It makes my day to log into my email and discover that somebody donated two minutes of there time to give their feedback on my story. **  
**_

_Fifthly, **chapters will be of varying lengths. ** They'll usually be between 4000 and 5000 words, but some big chapters bay get up to 8000 to 10000 words. I'm sorry this one's so short, whenever I try to make the first chapter of a book longer, it always gets really confusing and every little detail is written about. I promise the next one will be longer, though!_

_And sixthly, **if you like it, please share it with your friends. **I want to write the best possible story for you guys, so, in return, help me by "directing traffic" to this book and to Blood of the Birds._

**_ If I have any more big announcements, I will post them in the story _**_and in my profile. They won't be nearly as long, but they'll always be important. Thanks so much for reading this, this chapter is for the few people who commit that they'll read from here, January First, Two-Thousand and Fourteen and all the way to the end, whenever that may be. Enjoy!_

-Luke

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

SHIFTS OF POWER

O

The reddish-orange flames were closing in, hotter and hotter, from all around her. The city had once been pleasant, but the fire showed no mercy. She was the only one left, about to be engulfed in flames, just like the others. A dark, looming shadow passed over her. She tried to see what it was, but she was frozen in fear. The flames had made a large circle around her, preventing her escape and gradually closing in. Now the ring of fire was just a foot across. She bunched herself up, making herself skinnier, to no avail. Her bare foot ignited, but she didn't feel the flames until they reached her chest. Her other foot ignited. Her shins. Her thighs. In one burst, it came. She was being pierced by a thousand knives. The flames were so hot they were cold. It was excruciating. She tried to call out, but all she managed was a raspy hiss, barely audible. Her feet began to disintegrate, but she no longer felt them. The flames were at her neck now, and when they reached her head, it was over. The dark silhouette of a man ran by, almost as if he were fleeing from a crime scene. She reached out, knowing it was no hope. Her hand crumbled to ashes, swept away by the passing wind. "Help...me..."

Avis Malfoy sat bolt upright in bed, beads of sweat rolling down her pale face and the hint of tears in her large blue eyes. Her bedside clock read 6:28. Rain tapped on her bedroom window. She had dreamt 'The Bad Dream' again. She could still feel the searing hot fire on her body and was thankful for the coolness of Malfoy Manor. The manor, once dark and gloomy, served as the base of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After that, the manor was wrecked and Avis's great-grandmother, Narcissa, was killed by Avis's grandmother and Dark Sorceress Astoria. When Rose and Scorpius moved in, Rose gave the manor the ultimate makeover. Half the manor became living space for the young family that lived there. It had a kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, an office, everything anyone would find in a normal home.

The other half of the manor, consisting of the Entrance Hall and various other large parts of the house, had become the Minerva McGonagall Memorial School for Animagi, a summer school devoted to showing young witches and wizards how to magically transform themselves into animals. Avis was very proud of her canary-self, which she had mastered ever since she could walk. and boasted about it whenever she got the chance.

The manor wasn't completely ghost-free, though. In various parts of it, the manor was still quite cold, and Narcissa's bedroom was the same as it had been the day she was killed. There were bloodstains speckled throughout the Entrance Hall, the blood of Avis's other grandmother, Hermione Granger-Weasley, when she had been tortured there by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Avis's dreams were always unusual. She would dream the same dream for weeks on end, then something big would happen in the Wizarding World and Avis would never dream it again. She was currently juggling two dreams this summer, unusual even for her. 'The Bad Dream,' the one with the fire, and 'The Good Dream,' which consisted of a boy. Just standing there. Just standing there, looking for something. Avis's dream self always knew that that "something" was _her._ She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Thankfully, it was the type of boy that she would like to go out with when she was older at -

"Hogwarts!" Avis remembered, her nightmare evidently forgotten, a smile plastering itself on her raspberry lips. Today marked her first day as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She started to run out of her room to wake her parents, but stopped, her smile fading. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a face. The same face from her dreams. But when Avis whipped herself around to get a better look, the face had vanished. She decided it was a trick of the early morning light and skipped towards her parents bedroom. Besides, who would be there? She was two stories up in a house in the middle of nowhere. When Avis arrived at the bedroom, she opened the door slowly, as not to wake her parents. Surprisingly, it was empty. Avis checked her watch. It was too early for her parents to be awake. Sighing, Avis ran downstairs.

Her mother, Rose, was cooking breakfast in the kitchen while her father, Scorpius, held a loving arm around her and played with her flaming red hair. "Avis! We didn't think you'd be up yet." Rose called, throwing her arms around her daughter. "Big day today," Scorpius said from the corner, "Ready?"

"Hogwarts!" Avis yelled again, as if unable to say anything else. She turned into her canary and flew towards the door. Rose laughed. "Not yet, sweetie. You go upstairs and get dressed while your father and I finish making breakfast."

Avis turned back into her wild eleven-year-old self and raced upstairs, her ice-blue eyes sparkling and her red hair waving behind her. She dressed quickly into her school robes, made sure everything was packed, stuffed some money and her wand in her pocket, and ran back downstairs, her trunk bumping behind her and her owl, Zeke's cage swinging in her hand. Everything was as it should be, but little did she know, everything was going to turn to what it shouldn't be, and Avis would be right in the middle of it all

"Really?" said Scorpius from the table, looking up at Avis from his paper. "What?" she responded cheerfully.

"Your school robes, Avis. You can't wear them to London. Mum'll help you." He nodded at Rose and she took out her wand and muttered, "_Glamour,_" Nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to do?" Avis asked. Rose smiled.

"Exactly what it was supposed to do, honey. You see yourself as you are, but we see you like...uh... Help me out, Scorp...uh..."

"A deranged Muggle teenager," Scorpius cut in, grinning. "Exactly," Rose said, "You'll look just like a Muggle. Scorpius will take off the charm on the platform and you'll look just like everyone else again." Scorpius turned back to his paper, and Rose to the stove.

"Wait, Mum?" Avis asked, wanting to change the subject. "What, sweetie?" Rose smiled. Avis twitched uncomfortably. "Why are you, uhh... um... cooking?" Ever since the Malfoys got their new table, Rose had stopped cooking and Scorpius and Avis were relieved. Their table took orders and was an excellent cook. The table talked back to Scorpius when he tried to order food, due to his inability to perform magic. In the Second Battle of Hogwarts, Scorpius had been killed by Astoria, but he had united the three Deathly Hallows, so he survived, but as a Floe, a wizard who loses his or her magic. When the table refused to give Scorpius his breakfast, Rose or Avis would order for him. Scorpius and Avis never dared to say it out loud, but they both thought that Rose wasn't the best cook. Her meals were made with love, but the kind of love that made Avis need and extra-long bathroom trip.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice if I made you breakfast on your special day."

"Oh, ahh, thanks," Avis said, less excited than she had been a minute ago. Nevertheless, she sat down eagerly to a huge breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausage.

"Anyfing goof in da pafer, Dad?" Avis asked her father, her mouth filled to the brim.

"Avis don't eat so fast," Rose said, noticing Avis scarfing down her food, "You're going to choke."

"Mo may, mum," Avis said, splattering her parents with half-eaten sausage. "That better have been an 'Okay, Mum' and not a 'No way, Mum,'" Scorpius chuckled. "It was," she confirmed. "As to answer you're earlier question, no, nothing good in the paper so far."

It was an unwritten rule of their family to always read the newspaper back-to-front instead of front-to-back like most ordinary people. Scorpius was almost at the front page, each article he read getting longer and longer.

Rose tried asking Avis about Hogwarts, but Avis couldn't hear her over her own chewing. Eventually, she gave up and the family ate in silence, the only noise being Avis's eager chewing and Scorpius trying to eat breakfast, read the paper, and grade the end-of-year McGonagall School exams. Rose, bored, began reading the paper over his shoulder. When Scorpius turned the page, he and his wife both gasped.

"What!" Avis asked frantically. Nothing made both a high-ranking Auror and the former leader of the Order of the Phoenix gasp like that. "Read it, Scorp," Rose whispered. Scorpius took a deep breath.

_IMPERIUSED DRAGON DESTROYS THE AMERICAN METROPOLIS OF MANHATTAN_

_NEW YORK CITY - Late last night, a Hungarian Horntail, the fiercest of all dragons, unleashed its fury on the residents, visitors, and landmarks in the city of Manhattan, a borough of New York City, USA. The New York police, the American ministry, and our ministry are all baffled. "We had thought something like this was coming," said the American Minister, Sandy Adelaide, "[There have been] numerous attacks of New Yorkers in and around our ministry lately." American Aucopi, the American equivalent of an Auror, had recently placed extra defensive charms over the city. Because of these charms, officials can tell that that the dragon was not wild and had help getting to the city. The dragon was either very well trained or Imperiused to get past the charms. Aucopus and magical prodigy Jake Ashford, 23, was lucky enough to use a variation of Prior Incantato on the dragon. This variation allowed Ashford to see what kind of magic was on the dragon and to discover a caster. The dragon had indeed been put under the Imperius Curse, but the caster of the curse is still unknown. The dragon was chased away, despite the Imperius Curse, by Aucopi on their overnight shift. Once the dragon had fled, the Aucopi Office had Ashford once again use his charm on the protective bubble of charms surrounding New York. The dragon has not been recovered, but, according to Adelaide, is probably dead, but the mastermind behind the plan is still alive. All Wizarding ministries are on high alert. Wizarding residents of Manhattan and surrounding areas have been told to evacuate, as most of the city is in ruins. An estimated 500,000 were killed, one third of Manhattan's population, with another million injured. The Muggle government has placed all of Manhattan under lock-down and various agencies are already rebuilding America's largest city. __The American Ministry of Magic, who's headquarters had been in Manhattan, has now been forced to move to Brooklyn, another borough of the city, along with a million other Muggles. _This attack has lead to debate between the American and British ministries on whether we should assist the Muggles with their rebuilding process or continue to remain in the shadows, as they have for the past five-hundred years. If they assist them, the International Statue of Secrecy, established in 1692, will cease to exist and Muggles will know of the Wizarding World at last. The American ministry wishes to assist them, as their Anti-Disapparition Jinx-guarded Ministry is currently inaccessible, and all the American ministry has now are its members, not even a headquarters. The British ministry, on the other hand, refuses to destroy the Statue and says that the dragon threat is a bigger problem. Refusing to give in, the British ministry donated 1.5 million pounds to the Americans for them to use to build a new Minstry and offered offices to high-ranking members of the American ministry at the British ministry. These members include Sandy Adelaide, American Minister for Magic, _Mark Zelder__, head of the American Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and __Jacob Ryder__,__ Head Aucopus. For more on the Statue's debate see page **A3**._

Avis felt like she had heard this news before, but couldn't place it. She quickly pushed the thought aside; she couldn't have known about it, it happened last night.

"What does this have to do with us, exactly?" Avis asked, "We all know the Americans are idiots."

"Avis!" Rose scolded as Scorpius and Avis laughed, "Scorpius!" They both shut up instantly. Rose shot her husband a stern look. "I'll, uh, go, uhh, check on my imaginary friends," Scorpius said, getting up, "I'll see you all later." He almost left but Rose called him back, still not smiling, but looking worried. "Sorry," Avis said, still laughing, "But they are!" Rose ignored her. "Avis, this is a big deal. I know I took today off from work, but I'll probably get a Patronus telling me to come to the office. I imagine the Minister was up all night, sorting things out and bringing these Americans to the office."

"Oh."

As if on cue, a silver ball of light drifted into the Malfoy's kitchen, taking the shape of a terrier. "_Rosie_," Grandpa Ron's voice echoed, "_I'm so, so sorry, I know it's Avis's first day, but we need you at the office. You know why._" The terrier dissolved, leaving a look of shock on the Malfoys' faces. "I've got to go," Rose said, getting up, her eyes not meeting her husband or daughter's, "I'm so, so sorry. Blame the Americans. Have a great term, Avis. Dad will take you to King's Cross today. Come home for Christmas. I love you both!" She left the kitchen, no doubt to change into her army-like Auror uniform. Avis put her dishes in the sink, and trudged upstairs to do her hair. A few minutes later, Rose called from the entrance hall, "Avis, I'm leaving. Have a great term and I'll see you at Christmas!" Avis ran downstairs to give her mother a hug, but she was already gone.

O

"We'll find them, don't worry," Scorpius soothed. Father and daughter had been looking for the Potters for nearly half an hour, to no avail. The train was due to leave any minute, and Avis had not seen Addy Potter, her best friend and cousin, board the first-years' car, and she was nowhere on the platform. It was Addy's first-year as well, and Avis needed someone she knew at school. Most students had boarded the train by now, but there were still a few with affectionate mothers still saying goodbye to their sobbing parents.

The train's whistle blew. "All aboard!" came a loud yell from the front of the train. Immediately, hounds of students began hustling towards the slowly moving train. "Avis, go," Scorpius said, not meeting Avis's eyes, "I'll have Uncle Al Apparate Addy to Hogwarts. I love you, Little Bird. Now, _go_!"

He gave Avis a gentle shove, but she was swept away from Scorpius by the current of anxious students heading for the train. She blinked back her fast-approaching tears and, determined to have Addy, tried to claw her way back to Scorpius, but was quickly ushered on the train by a nerdy-looking prefect who closed the door behind her. Out the door's widow, Avis got a short glimpse of Scorpius waving goodbye to her. She waved back half-heatedly, but the train had already turned the corner, and he was gone. Avis couldn't stand in the doorway for much longer, unless she wanted to smash herself into a wall. She hastily began looking for an empty compartment. Fortunately, she found one. She slipped inside, locked the door behind her, sat down, and prepared to stare out the window and blink back tears the whole ride to Hogwarts, knowing she would be alone.

Eventually, Avis heard a _tap-tap-tap _on the compartment door. She looked at who it was and gasped. She quickly closed her gaping mouth and threw open the door. It was the boy from "The Good Dream." The same olive skin. The same all-black clothes. The same long black hair. The only thing different was his eyes. They were an electric-blue, like in the dream, but there was a certain sadness in his eyes, nothing like the calm, relaxed teenager in her dream. Avis gasped again, but for a very different reason. She suddenly realized something and mentally slapped herself for not realizing it before. The article about the fire was what she had dreamed about the past week, all before it happened. And this boy had been in her dreams all summer. Could it be possible that she could dream the future? But then she remembered that this was the boy she thought she saw at her house.

"Were you spying on me at my house?" Avis demanded. The boy gave a little start. "Wha-What do you mean? Of course I wasn't, why would I? I don't even know who _you _are, much less where your house is."

"Oh," said an embarrassed, confused, frustrated, and startled, but believing Avis.

"Could I, maybe..." He gestured to the empty seat next to Avis.

"Uh, yeah. Sit down," she replied, still a little shocked. "If you want me to go somewhere else, you could just say so, you know," he said politely.

"No, no, I'm just a little shocked, that's all. I just think I've seen you before. Please, sit. Close the door behind you."

He did as she told him, a little nervousness on his face. "Eli Kogan," he said, extending his hand. Avis shook it. It was warm and soft, unlike Avis's sweaty palms. "Avis Malfoy. Get comfy. We can talk more later, but listen now. Are you Muggle-born?" Eli nodded. He looked really worried now, so Avis quickly began.

"This morning, an article appeared in the _D__aily Prophet_, the Wizarding newspaper. The front page said that there was a dragon attack in America, in New York City. I had had dreams about a huge city destroyed by fire, since _the beginning of the summer_." She explained her odd dreams and how they related to future events, something Avis hadn't even told her parents. She explained how she saw Eli's face in her bedroom, but Eli was sure that that wasn't him. When she finished, the little color left in Eli's face drained.

"Ohhh," he said, "So you think you can dream the future."

"How could I not? It's happened to much to be a coincidence," Avis reasoned. The sky was darkening, and they were fast approaching Hogwarts. "Never mind about my dreams for now," said Avis, shaking her head. "Fine with me," smiled Eli, leaning back in his seat. The two new friends sat in silence for a few minutes until a plump witch came to their compartment with a cart of sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked. Avis quickly scanned the trolley for anything good and eventually settled on four Chocolate Frogs. The witch laughed and handed her her sweets. Avis unwrapped one and snatched the frog before it could jump away, stuffing it quickly into her mouth. She would look at the card later.

"What're those?" Eli asked, startled by the wriggling frog Avis had just put in her mouth. "They're not _real _frogs, are they?" Avis shook her head, not wanting to talk with all the chocolate in her mouth. When she swallowed, she said, "No. Besides, it's the card you want." Eli looked confused. "Card?"

"Of a famous witch or wizard," Avis explained, "Here, take these. You can start collecting." She tossed two of the remaining three frogs to Eli and he accepted them eagerly. "Who's..." Eli craned his neck to look at the card clenched in Avis's hand which she had not seen yet. "Albus Potter? It sounds familiar, but I can't place it. Something to do with Hogwarts..." Avis looked at the card in her hand, surprised. It was indeed her uncle. "He's my uncle," Avis blushed, "You're probably thinking of his dad, Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore, a past Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Wow," Eli breathed, "Well, read the card." Avis shrugged and took out the card.

_Albus Potter_

_2006-present_

_Discovered the culprit of Argus Filch's murder. Rescued several dragons from caves near Azkaban. During the Third Wizarding War, Albus sided with Astoria, but eventually became a double agent and killed her with the Sword of Gryffindor in the Second Battle of Hogwarts. Falsely accused by the Ministry of Magic for murdering his grandfather, but later killed his brother with a curse too horrific to mention. Albus's case of murder to his brother and Astoria baffled the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for weeks, but he was eventually cleared of all charges for his heroism in ending the infamous Forbidden Flock. Albus enjoys solitary time away from his great fame, much like his famous father. Today, Albus is an incredibly talented, high-ranking Auror and lives with his wife, Ilana, and their three children, the oldest currently attending Hogwarts._

Avis felt a pangin her gut as she read the last sentence. Addy was attending Hogwarts, but was not on the train to Hogwarts. "Woah," Eli breathed, "You didn't tell me he was _that _famous."

"It didn't matter at the time," she replied, "You open one."

Together, Eli and Avis opened the three remaining frogs, which were, ironically, Avis's parents and Grandpa Harry (or Uncle Harry, depending on what day of the week it was).

"Wow," Eli breathed after finishing his last frog, "You are related to some famous people." Before Avis could argue, a voice rang out from the front of the train. "Please dress in your school robes and gather all personal belongings. Your luggage shall be taken to the school separately. We shall be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Thank you." The train suddenly filled with noises of trunks being pulled down from the overhead compartments and people rushing to the bathroom.

Avis had had her robes on all day, but Eli was wearing jeans and a black muscle T-shirt. "I've gotta go," he said, "I'll be right back," He rushed out of the compartment, leaving Avis alone to stare out the window and daydream about her new friend. A few minutes later, Eli returned to the compartment, his Hogwarts tie tied sloppily around his neck. He blushed. "Could you maybe..."

"Help you with your tie?" Avis teased, but blushing, too. Eli smiled, "Well... Yes..."

"Okay," Avis said, jumping up. She undid the tie and retied it, blushing the whole time. As soon as she was done, the train lurched to a stop. At this point, Avis had completely forgotten about Addy not being on the train. She grabbed Eli's hand and yanked him off the train towards the boats, following Hagrid's call of, "Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years o'er here!"

Both Eli and Avis were laughing together while Hagrid explained the rules of the boats. Eli was trying to keep up with Avis's laughs, his blonde hair shining in the darkness. He circled in front of Avis, ignoring all the strange looks from the other first-years, and pulled her to the front of the crowd of first-years boarding the boats and got them on their own. Yep, Avis thought, I _definitely_ like this guy.


	2. Split Apart

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year to all of you who live in China and all of you who celebrate the Lunar New Year! I don't but I looked it up and found out that 2014 is the year of the horse. A quick announcement: because my schedule is all crazy and I don't currently have my laptop, **updates will generally be every month or so. **As before, I won't leave this without an update for four weeks in a row, but it will be around three and a half.** Feedback will have an effect on this, so please review! **If you are a reader of my other story or a reader interested in reading my Albus Potter series, I have bad news. This has taken so much time off me that **I will be putting A New Threat on hiatus until probably July or August and Albus will come out in late June to early July. **Of course, these are estimates, so they may be later. Thanks for sticking with me and **happy Year of the Horse to all of you, and ****馬年快樂****,****所有的你****!**

CHAPTER TWO

SPLIT APART

O

As the other first years stared up in amazementat their first sight of Hogwarts Castle, Avis simply sat back and yawned. She had been here _too _many times with her family. She had scolded the students when they failed to cast a Patronus at Avis's mother's and Addy's father's annual all-day Patronus lesson for the fifth-year students while Avis herself hadn't even touched a wand. She had helpfully demonstrated her Animagi abilities to the seventh-years interested in becoming one themselves while Scorpius lectured them about his school. Today was just to refresh her memory of the castle, but the sight of it all lit up in the darkness still took her breath away. The Astronomy tower, the highest in the castle, sparkled in the moonlight, casting a large shadow on the majestic facade of the Great Hall. Eli was just as mesmerized; being Muggle born, he probably hadn't seen many ancient castles of magic.

Once they got across the lake, Eli and Avis were right behind Hagrid, leading the pack of first-years up the old stone steps to a large pair of polished oaken doors. Hagrid set down his lantern and knocked thrice on the door. Behind the door, Avis heard the gruff voices of Harry and her uncle, Al, arguing with several unfamiliar voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. There was a long pause before the door opened to a panting heavily and sweating profoundly, Neville Longbottom. Behind his rapidly-aging face, Avis could barely make out the slim forms of Harry, Al, and a head of flaming-red hair slip quietly into the Great Hall. She thought the red-haired woman was her mother, but her she was supposed to be at the Ministry.

"Evening, Hagrid. Sorry I'm late," Professor Longbottom panted, throwing a slight wink towards Avis, "Are all the first years present and accounted for?"

"As far as I know,"

"Excellent. Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

"Fine wit' me." Hagrid picked up his lantern and walked off into the night. Professor Longbottom watched him go, his eyes sparkling. He was as old as Harry, his once-black hair now gray in many places and faint wrinkles on his kindly face. He quickly gestured the first-years inside. They did not enter the hall, but a small chamber off of it.

"Welcome," he shouted, throwing his arms out wide, "to Hogwarts! You will soon enter the Great Hall and enjoy the start-of-term banquet with your classmates, but first, the Sorting! You will be placed in one of the four houses. They are named: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family—you will eat with your house, have class—"

The door to the Great Hall opened slightly, causing Professor Longbottom to flinch. Addy Potter stepped quietly into the room, obviously not wanting to be noticed. "Addy!" Avis cried, abandoning Eli and throwing her arms around her best friend. Addy, oddly, was clad in bright-green jeans and a purple shirt, standing out amongst all the other dully colored students.

"Why weren't you on the train?" Avis demanded, "And _what_ are you wearing?" Addy laughed. "It's American. Green jeans are scarce in London. Like it?"

Avis rolled her eyes.

"As for you first question…." Addy's expression darkened. "I'll tell you later," she whispered directly into Avis's ear.

"So, as I was saying," Professor Longbottom continued, "You will eat with your house, have classes with your house, and eat and sleep in your house common room. Be warned-rule-breaking will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Your Heads of Houses are responsible for your discipline, so behave. Rule-breaking will lose your house a number of points, according to the severity of your transgressions. On a lighter note, if you work hard and follow rules, your triumphs will earn you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor! Despite what some may say, each house has produced its share of great people. I hope you will show great respect whichever house becomes your home.

"The heads of houses are as follows: I, Professor Longbottom, am the head of Gryffindor House, Professor Bailcott is our Potions master and the head of Ravenclaw House. He is a jolly young fellow and I'm sure you will appreciate your classes with him. Professor Smelthy is our professor of Defense against the Dark Arts and the head of Slytherin House. Do be nice to her. Finally, Professor Sparrow is our head of Hufflepuff and our resident Charms teacher. I hope you will greatly respect them and your other teachers, no matter what house becomes your own.

"The Sorting Ceremony shall take place in a few moments inside the Great Hall. I will alert them of your arrival and fetch you when the rest of the school will be ready. There is nothing to be worried about. Please wait quietly for my return and I will be back momentarily." He left the chamber.

The crowd of first years relaxed, but were anything but quiet. As soon as Professor Longbottom left, they erupted in noise. Addy was asked by a dozen people if Harry really was her grandfather and if that was why she didn't have to wear the school uniform. She shook them off, one by one, until Avis decided to introduce her to Eli, then find out why Addy wasn't on the train. "Eli, this is Addy Potter, my best friend and cousin. Addy, this is Eli Kogan, I met him on the train." They shook hands for an unusually long time, much to the annoyance of Avis.

"Addy," she cut in, "Why weren't you on the train?" Addy's expression again darkened, and she pulled Eli and Avis over in a corner and began speaking very quietly. "You know about the dragon attack on New York City?" They both nodded, "Good. So, the article said that the Aurors and Aucopi didn't discover the caster of the Imperius Curse, right? Well, they did, it just wasn't released to the press. Just so you know, this is top secret, you can't tell anybody."

"So, why weren't you on the train?" Eli asked, not catching on.

"I'm getting to that. _So, _in addition to discovering the caster, the Aucopi Officecaptured him and put him on trial under Veritaserum. Truth potion," she added in response to Eli's blank look, "He was very resistant to questions, even under Veritaserum, and the Aucopi Office was hesitant to give him more. Their supplies were limited and an overdose is poisonous. I guess that they only found out that he had an accomplice and was building a 'special' army and that his next target after New York was our family. Since he was in custody, we didn't get much protection, but really early this morning, at about five in the morning, midnight in America, he escaped."

A loud scream issued from the first years upon seeing the house ghosts, but the secretive trio barely heard them.

"Again," Addy continued, "his capture and trial weren't released to the public, and obviously not his escape. Of course, the public already knew that he wasn't dead and on the run, but now, since we got him on trial, we know just how big of a threat he is. Anyways, Uncle Ron got us up immediately and told us to get to Hogwarts. So, I've been here since this morning. PJ, Iris, and Mum are at the Ministry, and Dad and I are here. Ron took his best Aurors to hunt for him, and left Dad and Aunt Rose to guard the castle."

Avis was gaping over all this information and had a troupe of questions dancing in her head, but asked, "So, Mum and Uncle Al are here? In the castle? And what's this guy's name?" Addy nodded.

"Yep. 'Until further notice,' by the words of the Head Auror. I asked Dad what his name was, but he frowned and walked away."

"That doesn't sound good. None of this sounds good, except for the fact that your dad and Mum are going to be here." Avis said. Addy frowned.

"I don't think they'll act like our parents, though. Dad's famous, and so is Aunt Rose. They won't want any unnecessary distractions. They're working, after all."

"Uh, Addy?" Eli asked, "Who're PJ and Iris?"

Addy smiled, "My brother and sister. They'll be coming to Hogwarts in a few years. PJ's crazy and Iris is… different. Like Auntie Luna or Aunt Lily."

The three laughed, becoming the only noise in the room after Professor Longbottom came into the room holding a frayed brown hat, which Avis knew to be the Sorting Hat.

"They are ready for you. Follow me."

The crowd pushed forward behind Neville, with Avis, Addy, and Eli now in the back. Even though she had seen it before, the Great Hall still made her gasp. Thousands of candles hung in the air, reflecting their light on the golden tableware. Four long tables held hungry students while a raised table at the front of the Hall sat the teachers. Harry was seated in his gold chair at the center of the teachers' table, examining the first years with interest. Both chairs next to him were unoccupied, as well as a third one farther down the table. Avis took one of the chairs to be Professor Longbottom's, then the other two to be for Rose and Uncle Al, who were nowhere in sight. Various cousins and family friends smiled at Avis and Addy as they passed. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, which was done so well that it didn't look like the Hall had any ceiling at all; that the walls just melted into the night.

Professor Longbottom placed an old stool at the front of the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat on the stool. It looked remarkably ordinary for anyone who didn't know what it was capable of. Sure enough, Avis heard Eli and several other first year students gasp when it opened its brim like a mouth and began to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago_

_Four wizards began to put on a show._

_An unusual show, full of building and hassle,_

_but what would soon become our wondrous castle._

_A castle full of learning, a castle full of stuff,_

_A special kind of castle, to fill our brains with fluff._

_And, lo behold, Hogwarts came about,_

_A school that's filled with magic, filled with everything but doubt._

_The school was ruled by four, with very different visions,_

_but soon they came upon a unanimous decision_

_To only take their own, the ones just like themselves._

_Said Gryffindor, "I'll only take the brave, the courageous, friendly and loyal._

_Those who've suffered for their friends, through endless hours of toil."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "I'll only stand to teach the witty and the smart._

_It is wit beyond measure that sets Ravenclaws apart._

_Those that have a mental flaw_

_are not fit to be a Ravenclaw._

_Said Slytherin, "Only those of purest blood are fit to be with we._

_Only the cunning, ambitious leaders are allowed to rule with me."_

_Said Hufflepuff, angry at her peers,_

"_All are welcome here, despite their wits and fears."_

_And thus the founders ruled for many years_

_until Slytherin alone began to steer._

_He wanted only pure-bloods, but the others told him no._

_Outraged, Slytherin stormed off, all those years ago._

_Before he left, he and the others placed their brains in me._

_So try me on, and I'll tell you where you ought to be!_

_Choose your house carefully, for it determines your friends._

_Keep them close, keep them by, until the very end._

_Darkness is approaching, though from an unexpected direction_

_So buff yourselves up, and get rid of imperfection._

_And, finally, ready yourself for your final stand,_

_for an unexpected danger is at hand._

The younger students started cheering, but the older students (and Avis) held their applause back. She knew that the hat could say some very wacky things, but that it also never lied. The hat took a bow. Professor Longbottom stood immobile for a few moments, then shook his head and unfurled a very long scroll.

"When I call your name, come up here and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Abbott, Julia!"

A very small girl stumbled up to the stool. She jammed the hat on her head and, a moment later, the hat screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Her face lit up. This was obviously the house she had wanted. She skipped over to the Hufflepuff table, blushing.

"Acrom, Peter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as "Acrom, Peter" strolled calmly to his table. Avis had zoned out entirely—she was half-asleep and desperately wanted to get off her feet—until she heard, "Kogan, Eli!"

"Good luck," Avis whispered to Eli, "I hope you get Gryffindor."

"If that's where you and Addy are going, sure," he whispered back. He walked up to the stool, a confident smile on his face. He was one of the tallest first years, even taller than some second and third years, so he looked odd sitting on the tiny stool. The hat had not even been on his head for a second before it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Avis's shoulders slumped in defeat in unison with Addy's. Eli gave them a sympathetic smile and left to join his classmates.

The names droned on for another five minutes with no interest whatsoever until Avis heard a most familiar name.

"Malfoy, Avis!

Whispers erupted throughout the Great Hall.

"Avis Malfoy? As in Scorpius Malfoy, leader of the Order of the Phoenix?

"Didn't I see her mum earlier?"

"The name sounds familiar..."

Avis hesitantly pushed through the gaggle of first years to reach the hat. She sat carefully on the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on her head, giving her a slight wink.

"My, my, another Malfoy," a small voice said, causing Avis to flinch. "One way or another, all of you always go down in history books. I sense you, Avis Malfoy, will be no different."

"_Wh-what do you mean?_" Avis thought, confused_._

"My, my, like father, like daughter I suppose. Your father asked the same thing when he was here. Well, it's all here in your head. I would put you in Slytherin—"

"_Yes!_" Avis pumped her fist, she needed a friend her age in her house.

"Yes?" The Sorting Hat mused, "Ah, Eli Kogan. I sense a bit of, hmm, romantic interest, maybe?"

"_No."_

The Sorting Hat laughed at Avis's thoughts. "My, my, why so young? You are persistent, maybe Hufflepuff would suit you?"

Avis had just officially decided that she didn't like the Sorting Hat very much.

"Oh, wait, Avis. Maybe.. I see a lot of loyalty in you. Gryffindor, maybe?

Avis snapped. "_No! It's my head and my house. You are going to put me where I want to go!_"

This time, the Sorting Hat laughed aloud to the entire hall; a laugh that made many students (and teachers) look up from their conversation with confusion.

"Oh, Avis, like I said, you are persistent. Alas, I sense a little loyalty in this head of yours, too. I will let you decide, my dear, but I think you know where you are destined to be.

Avis looked at Addy, who gave her a thumbs up. Avis knew where she had to go.

"We have an agreement, my dear?

"_We do._"

"All right, if you say so, better be—"

"_Wait."_ Avis had to ask.

"My dear?"

"_Could I ask you a question?"_

"You just did, but carry on."

"_What you said in your song, about the unexpected danger, is that true?"_

"My dear, when I was newly sewn, Rowena Ravenclaw bestowed upon me the Inner Eye. With the Sight, I have been able to accurately predict future events, but in recent years, my ability has become cloudy. I do not know when danger will be approaching, or how, or where, but I do know it will approach."

"_But what danger? C'mon, you must know _something_ more."_

"Avis, you already asked me your question. Now, go join your friends at the table of Godric GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the entire hall. The Gryffindor table exploded with applause, but the other tables looked relieved. Avis must have had a confused look on her face, because her applause ceased quickly. Nevertheless, Avis skipped to the table and asked the closest person she could find, a petite second year girl how long she was under the hat for. The girl laughed. "A while. The longest that I've ever seen. It was definitely at least twenty minutes. Thank Merlin it's over."

"Thank you," she replied, grinning. She knew she had taken a while, but she didn't think it had taken that long. Avis found a seat and almost missed Addy's Sorting while she was busy shaking hands and answering questions about her father.

"Potter, Aderyn!"

The hall went silent. Harry sat up straighter in the headmaster's chair. Avis couldn't see Uncle Al or Rose anywhere, but she assumed they were watching. She crossed her fingers while Addy got on the stool and waited. All eyes were on her; she was hard to miss, being the only one not in school uniform.

The hat was on her head for just a few minutes, a mere fraction of Avis's twenty, until it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table again exploded with cheers, Avis included. Harry winked at Addy as she strolled over to her table and took a seat next to Addy. They both spent the remainder of the Sorting shaking hands and answering pointless questions. When the Sorting was over, Professor Longbottom rolled up his scroll, tucked the Sorting Hat under his arm, and took a seat next to Harry at the High Table. Harry stood up, spread his arms wide, and said, "New students, old students, teachers, staff, ghosts, and _guests_, _welcome_ to another year at Hogwarts! I have an announcement to make before we stuff ourselves to the brim. All announcements shall take place after the feast. Dig in!"

The plates were instantly overwhelmed with every kind of food Avis could imagine. Turkey and steak were piled high on gold platters. The goblets filled themselves with the best pumpkin juice Avis had ever tasted. There were even many simple, peanut-butter sandwiches for picky eaters. The entire hall was laughing and talking with their friends. Avis was just finishing her pudding when Harry rose from his chair. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem—a few start-of-term notices now that we are all fed and watered. First years should note that the forest is strictly forbidden to all students. A few older students had best remember that as well.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Vetus Wynn, has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors and that all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' products are banned from all students without the permission of myself or one of the other teachers.

"For those interested in Quidditch tryouts, they will take place during the second week of term. If you have any questions, please contact Madam Devolo.

"Congratulations to our new prefects—Emma Thomas and Leo Scamander of Gryffindor, Jocelyn Keyes and Draper Voten of Slytherin, Mary Mentasi and Silvan Berkman of Ravenclaw, and Patrick Longbottom and Allie Anderson of Hufflepuff—and to our new Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Alexander Cosmo of Slytherin and Ms. Molly Brown of Gryffindor.

"There are no new teachers this year, but please be as nice as you can possibly be to Professor Smelthy. She had been diagnosed with a cancer that even magic can't fix. Her days on this Earth are fading."

Professor Smelthy did indeed look frailer than usual and Avis felt sorry for her. She couldn't imagine her Healer say to her, _you're going to die in less than a year. _Harry's expression darkened.

"And finally, I must end on a somber note. As you all very well know, late last night, a dragon had attacked various parts of New York City. This morning, the _Morning Prophet_ purposely left out a crucial fact on this investigation. I did not agree with this. The public has a right to know everything going on. But alas, I, as Headmaster and no longer Head Auror, have no power over the Ministry. The Minister refused to let me publicly disclose this, but you are allowed to know. According to past events, studies have shown that this new threat is the third most dangerous threat of all time. In case you were wondering, Herpo the Foul is number one, Lord Voldemort is number seven, and Astoria is number six. I still have many connections with the Auror Office and, for your ultimate protection, have convinced them to place their best Aurors in the castle. One had readily agreed to come and the other had no choice as I am his father."

A few first and second years laughed, but the others did not.

"Please welcome Mrs. Rose Malfoy and Mr. Albus Potter!"

The hall erupted with applause as Al and Aunt Rose entered the hall. As they passed the Gryffindor table, Al winked at Addy and Avis and Rose waved. They took their seats next to the Headmaster. Rose whispered something to Harry and his jolly expression suddenly melted into one of fear. She whispered again to Harry and his expression lit up a little, but Avis could tell it was fake. When he started talking again, it was very fast.

"For those of you who do not know, Albus defeated the Dark sorceress Astoria… what was it Al, fifteen years ago?"

"Eighteen." Al said in a small voice, blushing.

"Eighteen years ago and Rose… well… helped."

The hall laughed again and Harry got shoved by Rose.

"Now, classes resume on Wednesday, you'll get your schedules tomorrow at breakfast, first years, follow your prefects to your dormitories and common rooms and good night!"

The long benches slid back with a sickening scrape. Harry was obviously anxious to talk to Rose about whatever she told Harry. Sure enough, while the other students were exiting to the Entrance Hall, Avis saw Harry have a rapid conversation with his son and niece.

"Gryffindor first years over here, please!" Avis heard Emma Thomas, the new Gryffindor prefect, call. "This way to the common rooms!" A herd of students, Addy and Avis included, gathered in front of Leo Scamander and Emma. Avis quickly scanned the hall for any sign of Eli, but he was nowhere in sight. Avis knew both of them. Emma's parents worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement together, so Rose saw a lot of her parents and their family occasionally came over for dinner. Leo Scamander was the grandson of Luna Lovegood and son of Addy's Aunt Lily.

"Leo, Emma!" Avis called. "Addy! Avis!" Emma said, "You're parents told us to tell you to meet them back in the Great Hall. I'm sure you know how to get back to the common room? If you can't ask the portraits." Without waiting for a response, Leo and Emma led the excited Gryffindors from the Entrance Hall. "Thanks Leo!" Addy called, "Thanks Emma!" Leo winked, turned a corner, and vanished. Avis and Addy were alone.

"Well," Avis said, "Let's go." Addy shrugged and followed Avis back into the Great Hall. Upon entering, Avis noticed many things at once. For one, it was much quieter than it had been five minutes ago. Most of the blazing braziers had gone out, but enough were aflame to see. Lastly, the hall was empty except for Avis, Addy, their parents, and Harry.

"Avis!" Rose said, giving her daughter a hug. "Mum!" Avis said jokingly, "It's been too long. A whole twelve hours!"

"Addy!" Rose said. I haven't seen you for so… _what _are you wearing?" Addy looked down at her ridiculous getup of her green jeans and purple shirt.

"Like it?"

Rose turned to Al. "Al, did you really get her this?" He chuckled. "Of course not! It was all Ilana's idea."

"Addy, Avis!" Harry said, giving his granddaughter a hug, "Ads, are you OK? You know, after last night?" She nodded hesitantly. Harry smiled, then turned to Avis.

"Avis! I haven't gotten to see you since last year when Rose took you with her when she and Uncle Al did their lessons with the fifth years. How've you been?" Avis shrugged. When she got a response, it was not from Harry, but Al.

"Aren't we all. Now, Avis, Addy, we, Harry, Rose, and I, have something important to talk about."

Nobody moved.

"Alone, I mean. But, before you go, I have to tell you something. Right now is the only time when Rose and I will be you parents. After tonight, we're strictly on the job. Unless it is extremely important, ignore us. I know a lot of people know of me and Rose, so we can't play favorites, even with you. We'll treat you like the other students, only because we have a lot of work to do. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. And-"

"The point is," Harry cut in, "is that we can't be your parents. We are Ministry workers assigned to work at the school. Now, get to bed before I go and tell the Headmaster!"

"Bye!" Avis said, but Addy simply waved her hand in farewell. They slowly turned around and walked towards the hall's enormous oaken doors. As soon as they exited, the doors closed behind them.

"_Well_," Addy laughed, "What's _so _important that they have to talk about?" Avis gave a little start. "You didn't see Mum whisper something in Harry's ear? And how right after that he was anxious to get us all out?"

"Well, I noticed the second part, but not the first. I suppose you don't want to listen to them and go up to our common room?" Avis grinned. "Oh, I don't want to go up to the common room. But I do want to _listen. _You wouldn't have any banned products by any chance, do you?"

Addy grinned, catching on. "You know… as a matter of fact I do." She reached into her (horrid) pocket and produced two small, flesh colored ears connected by a string. Avis gasped in sarcastic surprise. "Addy! Extendable Ears! They're banned! How could you!" Addy laughed. "C'mon, let's listen."

Addy stuck one ear under the Great Hall's great doors and held the other in front of her. "Shhh," Avis whispered, "I figured out the hard way that these work two ways."

Very faintly, the two could hear a conversation brewing.

"—just a little harsh." Rose's voice.

"Well, I love them and all, but this is huge, and I had to get them out. No one can know about this." Al's voice this time. He sounded worried.

"Never mind about that, how did you find this out?" Harry's voice.

"Ryder," Rose said, "He was the first American to arrive, so even Adelaide didn't know yet. So, he blabbed to his Aucopi and word spread to the Aurors."

Avis heard her mother's frantic breathing which appeared all too often in the Malfoy household.

"Al was here at the castle already, so he didn't know, and _you, _Harry, didn't know, so when Ryder got there, Dad went all crazy and, instead of having me look for... You know... _him_, he sent me here. Ilana and your grandchildren, Harry, are with Hermione, so they're fine."

"All right," Harry said commandingly, "The teachers can't know about this, so I'll ask you two. Should I secure the castle and trap him in here, or not? If I do, nothing's coming in or out. I'd want to if he's here, but we still need connections with the outside world."

Al took a deep breath. "Secure it. If he's here, then we can search the castle for him. If he's not, that's one less crucial hiding place for him. And the fact that he knew it so well..."

Harry sighed. "Right, so I'd best get going to secure the castle. Al, Rose, when you're ready for bed, come see me in my office. The password is _Ilana. _G'night."

"G'night, Dad."

"Good night, Harry."

Avis heard footsteps growing louder as the three exited. "Addy!" she whispered, "Get the ear and hide!"

Addy grabbed the ear and pulled Avis and herself behind an ornate bust of Rowena Ravenclaw. The hall's doors opened slowly and Harry, Al, and Rose exited. Avis felt Addy's hand shake as her father and Rose passed by and turned down a long corridor. Harry withdrew his wand and stepped outside into the crisp, golden air. Avis heard him mutter a few words before turning around and stepping back inside. He turned down a different corridor than Rose and Al, presumably towards his office.

Avis let out a deep breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. Next to her, she saw Addy do the same. "We'll," Addy panted, "Best get to our common room." Avis nodded and they trotted off towards the first of the 142 staircases they could find. They were directed by the sleepy and irritable portraits, Avis quite often having to explain that they had permission from their parents to be there. It wasn't entirely true, but enough of it was true to convince Addy that they were simply "bending the truth" and not lying. It was a particularly long journey, considering that they had to backtrack three times and every time, Addy kept getting stuck in the fake step. Thankfully, they didn't encounter Peeves, the nasty poltergeist whom Avis had been warned about by her mother.

Their entrance to the common room was blocked by a snoring, plump portrait. "Wha-What!? Why are you awake at such a late hour? Go away! I'm sleeping!" Avis bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Miss?" she soothed, "Is this the way to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Ugh—do you have the password? No password, no entry. Hurry up, I want to go back to sleep!"

Avis had no idea what the password could be. She looked at Addy desperately for help, but she only shrugged. Avis was going to go to Harry and ask for the password when a ghost floated by. He was dressed oddly in a ruff and tights, and his neck was bloody. Upon noticing them, the ghost floated up to Addy and Avis. "My, my," he laughed, "Out midnight snacking? On your first day? How very naughty of you! Anyways, nice to meet you, I'm Sir Nicholas de-Mimsy Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower. I recall you two being a little 'distracted' during the feast."

An off-topic thought occurred to Avis, but she couldn't keep from blurting it. "You're Nearly Headless Nick, aren't you?"

"If you don't mind, I would prefer Sir Nicholas, and if you want to know why I'm nearly headless—"

"We're good!" Addy cut in, "We don't need a demonstration. Please Nick, do you know the password to the common room? You know we're Gryffindors!"

"I know, I know. I won't tell anyone about your wanderings tonight, but leave you with a warning. The password is _Bablamocha._" Nick turned and began to drift away.

"That's that. Let's get to bed," Addy said sleepily, "Bablamocha. Wake up! Bablamocha!"

The portrait swung open lazily, revealing a hole in the wall which the two both scrambled through. Inside was an empty round room with many squishy armchairs and couches. The two girls found their dormitory and entered quietly, as the three other girls were sleeping. Their trunks had been deposited next to their soft, four-poster bed. Too tired to talk, Avis and Addy slipped on their pajamas and climbed into bed. Avis would talk to Addy about Eli tomorrow. Right now, her focus was on settling into her new home.

Avis lay in bed, her thoughts wandering. She thought about the attack and Addy's family. She thought about her classes at Hogwarts and if she would pass or not. She thought about Addy's father and grandfather and their heroic deeds at Hogwarts. Avis wanted to accomplish that, too. Most of all, she thought of Eli and his and Addy's certain "attraction" to each other. She rolled over and let her eyelids carry her into a soft, dreamless sleep in her new home.


End file.
